leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Acupressure (move)
Acupressure (Japanese: つぼをつく Point Strike) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Generation IV Acupressure chooses one of the target's stats at random and raises it by two stages. It can raise either the target's , , , , , or stat but will not attempt to raise a stat that is already maximized, meaning that the move will fail if all stats are maximized. Acupressure will also fail if the target is under the effects of . In this generation only, Acupressure can be stolen by . The move will apply to the user of Snatch regardless of the move's original target. Generation V onwards Acupressure will no longer fail if the target is the user and the user is behind a substitute; it will still fail if targeting an ally behind a Substitute. Acupressure can no longer be stolen by Snatch. If a Pokémon selected Acupressure as its move, but when executing the move it is in a different position (due to shifting in a Triple Battle or ), Acupressure will be used on the Pokémon currently in the targeted position (even if the user targeted itself initially); however, if the user now targets itself but did not initially, Acupressure fails. If the user's side of the field is protected by , Acupressure will fail if executed on an ally but succeed if executed on the user. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Acupressure, the user's critical hit rate is increased by two stages. Description |The user applies pressure to stress points, sharply boosting one of its stats.}} |The user applies pressure to stress points, sharply boosting one of its or its allies' stats.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 29 |33 }} 29 |34 }} 33 |33}} 33 |33}} 13 |13|13}} 13 |13|13}} By Special move Generation V - |}} In other games Description |Boosts Attack, Defense, Special Attack, or Special Defense by 2 levels, but which gets boosted is random. Affects all team members in the room.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It sharply boosts the Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, evasiveness, accuracy, or Travel Speed of you and you teammates. The stat returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=點穴 }} |zh_cmn=點穴 / 点穴 }} |fr=Acupression |de=Akupressur |el=Πιεσοθεραπεία |it=Acupressione |ko=경혈찌르기 Gyeonghyeol Jjireugi |pt_br=Acupuntura |es=Acupresión |sr=Akupritisak |vi=Điểm Huyệt}} Category:Moves that can raise the user's Attack Category:Moves that can raise the user's Defense Category:Moves that can raise the user's Special Attack Category:Moves that can raise the user's Special Defense Category:Moves that can raise the user's Speed Category:Moves that can raise the user's evasion Category:Moves that can raise the user's accuracy Category:Moves that can raise the target's Attack Category:Moves that can raise the target's Defense Category:Moves that can raise the target's Special Attack Category:Moves that can raise the target's Special Defense Category:Moves that can raise the target's Speed Category:Moves that can raise the target's evasion Category:Moves that can raise the target's accuracy de:Akupressur es:Acupresión fr:Acupression it:Acupressione ja:つぼをつく zh:点穴（招式）